Death's a Party
by Glenn I
Summary: Naruto dies after brining Sasuke back will he find that death isn't as bad as they say. Naru/Fem.Kyuu Harem


I do not own NARUTO or BLEACH

I do not own Naruto

**Prologue**

Konoha had been severely weakened by the sound/sand invasion, giving Sasuke Uchiha the chance to defect during the night. It had been two days since then the retrieval team had left the only one left was Naruto Uzumaki.

……………………..

Sakura Haruno stood at the gates of Konoha waiting for her teammate to bring Sasuke back to her. Her eyes where red and puffy as she had been crying over her 'Sasuke-kun' for days, she had watched as the others returned and knew that Sasuke would be back soon.

……………………..

Naruto limped down the path to Konoha which was just barely visible in the distance, his vision was blurry and he could feel his consciousness being to fade in and out. His hair was matted down with dry blood; his face was pale and covered in multiple cuts and bruises, he had a large third-degree burn that covered the upper-right side of his face completely destroying his eye and blood ran down his chin covering it. His jumpsuit was covered in burns, torn to shreds, and stained red from blood flowing out of the multiple cuts and gashes that covered his body; the most noticeable wound was a fist sized hole that went clean through his chest.

He felt heavy, his left arm was numb, and his legs felt like jelly and the fact he was caring an unconscious Sasuke on his back wasn't helping. Sasuke was in much better shape as he only had a few cuts and bruises along with a swollen jaw.

He looked down the road and he could barely see the gates of the village entrance, he could also see three blurry figures rushing over to him. The first appeared to be a man with spiky brown and a bandage across his face; the next also looked to be a man with hair similar to the last but was kept under his hiate. The last figure was a girl with short pink hair in a red ninja dress.

'Sakura-chan' he thought; his mind barely comprehending his surroundings

He felt Sasuke being lifted off his back making it slightly easier to stand; the guard held Sasuke in a bridle carry he looked to his partner who nodded and they leapt off in the direction of the hospital completely ignoring Naruto. Naruto watched as they took his teammate, his friend, his brother; his attention then shifted back to his pink haired crush.

"S-saku-ra-ch-an I k-ep-" he was cut off as a chakra enhanced fist slammed into his face knocking a few teeth out along with knocking him back multiple feet and on to his back

"Naruto you bastard, I asked you to bring Sasuke-kun back; not almost kill him. Kami are you that pathetic that you can't even do that simple little thing. Naruto ever since you were put on my and Sasuke-kun's team you've done nothing but bring him down. If it wasn't for you Sasuke-kun would be mine and I wouldn't have to compete with Ino. Naruto I will worn you once if you ever come near me or my Sasuke-kun again I will kill you where you stand." She threatened her voice heavy with venom as she too took off for the hospital.

Naruto watched as his crush ran off to his rival. On the inside he felt broken; his love, the person he had devoted his ninja life to protecting had just openly told him if he came close to her she would kill him; after he could no longer see her form he began to give-up but he remembered all the people that did care like Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, and the other members of the rookie 9. He then knew he had to make it to them to his real precious people.

He tried to stand only for his good arm to be able to lift him solely by its self. He began to crawl to the guard station using a chair he began to lift himself to a hunched over state his arm against the table his only support till he stood upright. He tried to walk only to find his legs would not support his weight; he pushed him self against the wall using it for support. He could feel his legs tighten underneath him and he knew he had only a few minutes till his legs were completely useless.

As he moved through the village people would glare and mutter about 'demons and dirtying their village with its vial blood' a few would even trip him causing him to have to get upright again. As he moved through a few would even throw stones and other items they found on the ground. But he wouldn't let them stop him.

……………………..

Kurenai and her team sat at Konoha's best dango shop with her best friend Anko Mitarashi. They had heard about the retrieval mission from Shino. The reason the group had gone out to lunch was while Shino would not show it Kurenai could tell that he was disappointed to not have gone and she wanted to cheer him up.

Their lunch had been uneventful other than the occasionally blush and faint from Hinata when Anko would talk about ideas on how she and Hinata should team up to win Naruto. Kurenai had supported Hinata's crush on Naruto because she had seen how it had affected her training; she also knew how Anko had develop a crush on the blond.

She herself had to admit that he had grown on her his sun-blonde hair those cerulean blue eyes that held such depth and unreturned love; those eyes that were like gates into his soul; a soul that had lived through so much pain and suffering. At first, she didn't think much of the little blond boy; she had seen him a few times being kick out of stores and being picked on by others but never intervened. She only really paying attention to him after he defeated her student in the Chunin exam; she suppressed laughing at the interesting victory.

"Kurenai; do you smell that?" she was broken out of her thoughts by Anko

"What"

"Do you smell that it; it smells like-"

"Blood" Kurenai said cutting her friend off

Her students look at her one in worry the other apathetically. The apathetic Shino spoke first "My bugs say it is coming closer" the group the left the shop not a moment later; it didn't take them long to find the source.

"Naruto-kun"

………………...

Naruto's legs had finally given out leaving him with only his right arm still being able to move. He tried to move his body grate against Konoha's gravel roads causing his already bleeding wounds to tear and rip open worst than before. His eyes could no longer see anything more than what was more than a foot or so away.

He could still feel the rocks being thrown at him by the villagers. He knew that he was in a hopeless situation e was bleeding more than any human should he guessed it was Kyuubi's doing. He continued to crawl a his sluggish pace till he heard a familiar voice

"Naruto-kun" Hinata yelled louder than anyone had ever heard her speak before he tried to look but he could not.

As the group reached him they took in the damage he had received. Hinata puked at the sight of her crush in such a destroyed state; Anko was not much better off only hold back due to years of training and experience. Shino looked at his comrade's broken form and could tell his friend was at deaths door the only thing that kept him in the land of the living was his unfaltering will. Kurenai looked over his injures he was bleeding profusely from a large hole in his chest, his right eye had been burned shut, along with multiple gashes and bruises all along his body. She could see Hinata beginning to loose consciousness "Hinata don't faint. We need to get him to the hospital"

Hinata looked at her then back to her dieing crush, before steeling her resolve. Anko lifted Naruto onto her back and they took off for the hospital.

"Hold on Naruto-kun"

……………………..

Naruto could feel something lifting his body at first he thought it was the warm embrace of death till he heard

"Hold on Naruto-kun" the voice was familiar but he couldn't remember who it was

……………………..

The group reached the hospital in only a few minutes. Inside the hospital was empty except for the receptionist. Kurenai rushed to in front of the woman.

"Help he needs a doctor" the nurse was about to call a doctor till she saw who the women were carrying; and sneered at them

"Like hell we help that filthy demon" the sneer on her face never leaving her face

Anko was about to beat the shit out of the nurse till she felt Naruto beginning to slide off. "Aburame come here I need you to hold Naruto so I can the shit of this little bitch"

Shino took Naruto putting his arm over his own shoulder for support.

Naruto could feel that his body had shifted again. He tried to open his eyes only that it was hard ... harder than most things he had done in his life. When he did get hi left eye open he could see what looked to be a person in a gray coat and had spiky brown.

"W-w-wh-o" his voice was barely audible. Shino looked at only hearing due to the close proximity they where in

"It's Shino; Naruto"

Naruto took severally minutes to respond his brain barely functioning "w-whe-"

Shino sensing the question "we're at Konoha's hospital"

Naruto heard him and felt relieved at the knowledge he had reached his destination. He knew that he had only one more thing he had to do.

"S-sh-shi-n-no" his voice was growing weaker with every word he forced out

"Naruto; save your strength" Shino while it didn't show he was worried for his friend

"N-n-no; l-li-s-st-en I-i ne-e-ed y-ou to-to g-go-o to" he stop because he started to cough up blood; after it stopped "mu-my h-ho-hou-se i-in mu-my ro-roo-room t-th-e-re i-is a lo-loo-se f-flo-or-bo-boa-rd i-in t-he co-cor-ner; u-nd-der ne-eath i-it i-is a-a b-o-ox. B-bri-ng i-it t-to Ji-ra-rai-ya" His voice could barely be heard after his lengthy speech

"Naruto I don't think I-" he was cut off when Naruto spoke again

"Please" his voice was worse than ever

Shino could hear it in his voice while it was weak it still held his undeniable determination. Shino nodded as he helped Naruto in a chair and then into an upright position.

"A-ri-g-ga-to-u" Shino only nodded before running out of the hospital

'Good bye; my…friend' Shino thought to himself as a single tear ran down his cheek for the first time since he had begun his ninja training.

……………………..

Kakashi ran through the streets of Konoha following a trail of blood that Pakkun had identified as Naruto's. He had been following the trail since they came across it at the Valley of the End. He saw that since he entered the village the trails had grown in size. He could see Konoha's hospital not far off and ran at full speed almost crashing into the front doors.

When he entered he could see Kurenai, Anko, and surprisingly Hinata arguing with the receptionist. He turned to see his student sitting in a chair to right his attention was then redirected to the nurse at the desk.

"Why is Naruto out here and not being treated" he yelled at the bitchy receptionist

……………………….

Pakkun walked over to Naruto's weak form; he sniffed his leg before jumping into the chair next to him; he then walked next to his hand giving it a nudge it responded slightly moving to pet the animal only to fall back limply back to his side; Pakkun then gave the hand a small lick before began to speak

"Sure got your self fucked up this time gaki" Naruto didn't respond; the only indication he was alive was the irregular movement of his chest. Pakkun climbed next to Naruto and rested his head on is bloody thigh.

"Pa-pa-kun" the dog could barely hear the voice coming from dieing boy's mouth

"Naruto you still there"

"Pa-ku-un; t-te-ell Sa-saku-r-ra-ch-cha-an" he stopped as he coughed up more blood " t-te-ll h-er I ke-pt m-my pr-pro-mi-se o-of a li-lif e t-ti-ime; pl-e-ease" Pakkun could only nod "A-ri-ga-ga-to-u" his voice gone as his body fell limply out of the chair and onto the floor; a small smile on his face the only sign that he died at peace.

Pakkun turned his attention to the arguing people. Kakashi had formed his Raikiri and was threatening to use it on the woman. "Kakashi, stop there is no point any longer" his usually calm voice was little more than a growl.

The group turned to see the little dog looking at them his lip curled in anger; but no one actually saw the dog only the now dead Uzumaki Naruto on the floor.

**PROLOGUE**

**END**

Okay that's the first chapter to my NARU X BLEACH.

Review I want the help


End file.
